Tout n'est que cendres
by Rose d'Epine
Summary: Narcissa Malefoy est nostalgique du temps ou Regulus Black était vivant, elle dévoile ses sentiments à Drago qui ignore beaucoup de choses sur Regulus.


**C'était un One-Shot qui traînait depuis longtemps sur mon ordinateur, c'est centré sur Narcissa, Drago et la famille Black. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Narcissa Malefoy était seule dans ses quartiers en ce lundi pluvieux. Leur famille était sur la sellette depuis quelque temps. Elle s'était vu dépossédée de tous ses biens par le Seigneur des ténèbres. Ce dernier allant même jusqu'à exiger la baguette de son mari. Ils n'étaient rien. Narcissa était douée pour ne pas laisser paraître ses sentiments. Elle vivait cette situation en gardant un air impassible et glacial. Elle ne laisserait personne profiter de ses faiblesses. Elle aimait paraître inatteignable, c'était ainsi qu'elle avait été élevée.

La sorcière n'aurait jamais cru vivre une remise en question. Bien sûre, elle croyait toujours en la pureté du sang. Mais, de jour en jour, elle n'avait plus foi dans la cause des mangemorts et du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Jour après jour, alors que la richesse de sa famille disparaissait, elle ne voyait que des misérables parasites profitant de sa fortune et de celle de son mari allant jusqu'à lui arracher son fils. A la pensée de celui-ci, le courage de Narcissa revint en force. Elle tiendrait pour lui, elle le devait. Elle ne laisserait pas le Seigneur des ténèbres réduire en cendres ce qui restait de sa famille.

A cette pensée, Narcissa observa à nouveau le cadre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Une photo y avait été mise. Elle se souvenait du jour ou cette photo avait été prise. C'était dans le jardin du Square Grimmaurd. On pouvait voir au premier plan deux jeunes garçons qui se ressemblaient. Le premier affichait un un sourire malicieux et taquinait le deuxième qui paraissait fortement agacé. Des cheveux noirs, des yeux gris, l'un ayant une attitude chaleureuse, l'autre ayant une attitude boudeuse et froide. Sirius et Regulus Black qui à l'époque étaient respectivement âgés de 9 et 8 ans.

Narcissa sentit un tiraillement dans sa poitrine, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu cette photo. Et cela faisait encore plus longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à cette époque. La sorcière se perdit à nouveau dans l'examen de cette photo. En arrière-plan se tenaient trois jeunes femmes dont les visages exprimaient du bonheur. Derrière Sirius se trouvait Androméda qui ne cessait de rire, à côté d'elle Bellatrix dont le regard n'abritait pas encore cette lueur de folie et enfin, il y avait elle, Narcissa. Son visage était innocent et elle affichait un doux sourire.

Cette photo semblait irréelle, comme si cette scène s'était passée dans une autre vie. Narcissa posa son regard sur le jeune Regulus. Tellement innocent à l'époque mais aussi tellement têtu. Quoiqu'il puisse arriver, il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait que ce soit par caprice ou par ruse. Elle avait tellement essayé de l'éloigner des mangemorts. Regulus était le digne héritier des Black. Elle ne supportait pas qu'il puisse faire comme Lucius et se soumettre à un autre sorcier.

Mais Regulus, tout comme Drago, était fier de son rang, fier de servir une cause. Narcissa se souvenait du changement de Regulus en un homme froid, impassible mais aussi brisé. Brisé par les meurtres, les tueries et les mensonges. Petit à petit, sa joie de vivre avait disparu. Et un jour, elle ne le revit jamais.

Elle se souvenait encore de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

 _« Je ne sais pas si on se reverra un jour. Tu entendras sans doute parler de ma trahison. Mais je tenais à te dire que le Seigneur des ténèbres est un menteur. Il n'est pas ce qu'il prétend être. Il ne défend pas la cause des sang-purs. La seule cause qu'il défend c'est la sienne. Ne croit plus jamais ce qu'il te dit, il ment tous le temps et à nous tous. »_

Après ses paroles, Regulus avait serré sa cousine dans ses bras et lui en lui faisant promettre que son futur enfant qui viendrait un jour ne suivrait pas cette voix. Mais Narcissa n'avait jamais réellement mis en garde Drago contre le Seigneur des ténèbres. Il était supposé être mort après tout. Elle avait laissé Lucius lui raconter ses exploits de mangemorts et la grandeur du Seigneur des ténèbres sans jamais le remettre en question. Pour elle, c'était du passé.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, tout ceci avait eu un impact sur Drago. Plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Et malheureusement, ils étaient tous embourbés dans cette situation. Elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir se confier à Androméda. Bellatrix n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Narcissa n'était même pas sûre qu'elle se sentirait triste si elle venait à mourir. Ca serait plutôt un soulagement. Le fanatisme avait détruit sa sœur aînée.

Elle se gardait bien de dire ce qu'elle pensait du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle croyait Regulus même si elle n'avait jamais parlé de cette conversation avec Lucius. Ce dernier était bien trop engagé dans la cause des mangemorts et n'aurait pas apprécié une telle remise en question.

Après la disparition de Regulus, la mort de Sirius, la folie de Bellatrix. Le Seigneur des ténèbres allait une fois encore menait les Black ainsi que les Malfoy à une destruction totale. Drago malgré ses airs de gamin pourri gâté ressemblait effroyablement à Regulus. Elle en avait pris conscience lorsqu'elle voyait la lueur de son regard s'éteindre petit à petit pour ne laissé qu'un vide froid et inexpressif. Et à ce moment-là, le visage de son fils et celui de Regulus s'entremêlaient, formaient un tout. Cela la poursuivait dans ses pires cauchemars ou tantôt elle voyait le visage de son fils et tantôt celui de Regulus.

Ils étaient si semblables, joueurs de quidditch au poste d'attrapeur et ayant reçu la marque à l'âge de seize ans. Mais Narcissa se l'était jurée, Drago ne finirait pas comme Regulus. Elle n'avait pas respecté la demande que lui avait faite Regulus, elle avait été trop confiante dans l'avenir mais tant qu'elle ne serait pas morte et enterrée, elle continuerait à chercher un moyen de sauver son fils même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle ferait.

Bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais avoué, Regulus lui manquait atrocement. Elle aurait aimé qu'il rencontre Drago, qu'ils jouent au quidditch ensemble. Elle ne le laissait jamais paraître et évitait d'y penser mais le Seigneur des ténèbres lui avait tellement pris. Il avait détruit tellement de familles prometteuses. Il détruisait lui-même les rares familles sang-purs qui étaient ses partisans ou on. Elle savait qu'ils n'étaient que des pions sur un échiquier. Comment pouvait-il prétendre défendre la pureté du sang quand il causait leur propre disparition ?

Narcissa reporta son regard sur la photo. Leur famille était détruite, cette époque était révolue. Androméda était partie, Sirius était mort, Regulus aussi, Bellatrix était folle. Il ne restait qu'elle fidèle à elle-même avec l'innocence et la naïveté en moins. Son cœur se serra au souvenir de la dégradation du lien fraternel entre Sirius et Regulus. Petits, ils étaient si proches. Toujours fourrés ensemble à faire des mauvais coups. Leur cible favorite étant Bella. Cette dernière se mettait alors à les poursuivre en hurlant comme une démente pour les effrayer.

Mais tout ces souvenirs n'étaient que poussière. Comme si ça ne comptait pas. Pourtant, pour Narcissa, c'était tout ce qui lui restait de sa famille. Elle ne confiait sa tristesse à personne concernant sa famille, ils étaient tous vu comme des traîtres après tout mis à part elle et Bellatrix. Cette photo lui redonnait du courage et lui rappelait pourquoi elle sauverait son fils.

Un grincement de porte se fit entendre et Narcissa leva immédiatement les yeux vers l'entrée de ses quartiers. Drago se tenait sur le seuil de la porte et attendait sans doute la permission de sa mère pour entrer. Narcissa d'un geste de la main invita son fils à prendre place sur un fauteuil à côté d'elle. Après qu'il se soit confortablement installé, elle lui mis entre les mains la photo.

\- Sirius Black, lâcha Drago d'un air incrédule en observant la photo.

Drago savait très bien que Sirius Black était un cousin de sa mère mais c'était la première fois que Narcissa lui montrait une photo de cet homme.

\- A côté c'est Regulus Black, non ?

\- Oui, c'est bien lui, confirma Narcissa.

Narcissa savait que son fils n'avait pas beaucoup entendu parler de Regulus. Lucius avait surtout pesté contre l'attitude de Sirius Black mais ne parlait que très rarement de Regulus Black, voir quasiment jamais. Regulus Black était devenu le sujet tabou, sa disparition avait pratiquement causé la mort de son oncle, Orion Black. Quant à Walburga Black, elle a survécu longtemps après la mort de son mari et est décédée dans la misère et l'oubli. La perte de Sirius Black avait été une rude épreuve mais celle de Regulus l'avait complètement brisé.

\- Tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Il était aussi attrapeur, très doué. Il avait à cœur les intérêts de sa famille. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle.

\- Mais il a voulu quitter les mangemorts, rappela Drago sceptique sur ce que lui disait sa mère.

\- Les mangemorts, ricana Narcissa, une bande de joli pantin. On s'est tous bien fait avoir.

Drago fronça les sourcils étonné, il n'avait jamais entendu autant d'amertume dans la voix de sa mère.

\- Je ne peux rien te dire de plus, mais sache que Regulus en savait beaucoup plus que toi et moi sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sais-tu ce qu'il m'a dit ? Que c'était un imposteur.

\- Mère vous ne pouvez dire de telles choses, s'inquiéta Drago en jetant des regards inquiet autour de la pièce. S'atendait-il à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres surgissent de nul part ?

\- Peu importe. Regulus valait cent fois plus que Sirius. Il était intelligent, rusé et loyal. Sa perte a été un énorme préjudice pour notre famille.

\- Vous semblez bien le connaître...

\- C'était mon cousin préféré Drago. Je l'ai bercé dans mes bras alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Il était tellement calme que s'en était inquiétant. Quand Regulus venait nous rendre visite, je le retrouvais toujours fourré dans la bibliothèque le nez plongé dans des bouquins de mon père. L'accès de ses livres lui était interdit mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à le priver de ce savoir.

\- On dirait Théodore Nott, commenta Drago d'un air désapprobateur

Les lèvres de Narcissa s'étirèrent en un sourire. Elle savait très bien que son fils avait un complexe d'infériorité par rapport à Théodore Nott, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Mais Regulus était beaucoup plus extraverti que Théodore Nott. Il s'intéressait à son entourage et avait soif de savoir.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, Regulus portait à lui seul la responsabilité entière de sa famille. Sirius s'est comporté de façon égoïste et a laissé son propre frère crouler sous le poids des responsabilités familiales. Regulus s'est beaucoup laissé influencer par Bella malheureusement. Et maintenant, il est mort.

\- Père dit qu'il est un traître.

\- C'est une chose que j'aurais dû te dire, il y a bien longtemps Drago. Tu es un sang pur, ta loyauté ne devrait aller à personne à part toi et ta famille. Regulus l'avait peut-être compris... mais trop tard malheureusement. Lucius a souvent des avis tranchés mais regarde ou ça nous a menés. Je l'ai laissé prendre tout seul les décisions les plus importantes pour notre famille. Je l'ai laissé faire trop d'erreur sans intervenir et maintenant j'ai décidé d'arrêter...

\- Mère...

\- Laisse-moi terminer Drago. Tu ne finiras pas comme Regulus, je le refuse. Maintenant tu vas m'écouter attentivement.

Narcissa marqua une pause et observa la réaction de son fils. Ce dernier ne bronchait pas et affichait un air impassible.

\- Tu vas t'intégrer à ton environnement. Tu vas te servir de Bella de toutes les manières possible. Ma sœur est complètement folle mais elle a acquis un certain savoir. Tu vas protéger ton esprit et observer tes ennemis, trouve leur faiblesse, leur force et trahis-les. Tous même Bella. Tu ne leur dois rien du tout. Tu es l'héritier Malefoy et tu ne saurais être asservi comme un elfe de maison. Ne montre jamais ta peur, ne fait jamais preuve de bravoure. Fais-toi le plus discret possible.

\- On survivra mère, je vous le promets.

Drago ne semblait pas convaincu par ses propres paroles mais qu'importe, il prenait au sérieux les conseils de sa mère et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

\- Fais-moi confiance, j'assurerais tes arrières même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire, assura Narcissa d'une voix froide et déterminée.

Personne ne savait ce qui était arrivé à Regulus Black, sa tombe était vide et en l'absence de corps Narcissa avait toujours eu une sorte d'espoir que Regulus se cachait. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, son jeune cousin n'avait jamais donné le moindre signe de vie et les dernières paroles échangées sonnaient comme un ultime Adieu. Quoiqu'il est pu faire ou découvrir sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Narcissa savait que ça pouvait renverser le cours des événements mais elle manquait de temps pour se lancer dans de telles investigations. Drago restait sa priorité absolue.


End file.
